The typical hard disk drive includes a head disk assembly (HDA) and a printed circuit board (PCB) attached to a disk drive base of the HDA. The head disk assembly includes at least one disk (such as a magnetic disk, magneto-optical disk, or optical disk), a spindle motor for rotating the disk, and a head stack assembly (HSA). The printed circuit board assembly includes electronics and firmware for controlling the rotation of the spindle motor, for controlling the position of the HSA, and for providing a data transfer channel between the disk drive and its host.
The head stack assembly typically includes an actuator, at least one head gimbal assembly (HGA), and a flex cable assembly. Each HGA includes a head for reading and writing data from and to the disk. In magnetic recording applications, the head typically includes an air bearing slider and a magnetic transducer that comprises a writer and a read element. The magnetic transducer's writer may be of a longitudinal or perpendicular design, and the read element of the magnetic transducer may be inductive or magnetoresistive. In optical and magneto-optical recording applications, the head may include a mirror and an objective lens for focusing laser light on an adjacent disk surface.
During operation of the disk drive, the actuator must rotate to position the heads adjacent desired information tracks on the disk. One or more actuator arms extend from the actuator body. An actuator coil is supported by the actuator body opposite the actuator arms. The actuator coil is configured to interact with one or more fixed magnets in the HDA, typically a pair, to form a voice coil motor. Many modern HDAs include a ramp adjacent the disk outer periphery. To prevent the heads from sliding off of the outer edge of the disk before they are properly unloaded, a portion of the ramp (that engages a lift tab of each HGA) typically must extend over the disk outer periphery.
If the disk drive is subjected to a mechanical shock, the disk(s) may still deflect significantly. Such disk deflection may be limited by contact between the disk(s) and the ramp, and/or other components such as the disk drive cover, and/or the disk drive base plate. Still, such limiting contact may be undesirable depending on the characteristics of the component being contacted by the disk. For example, the base plate and/or cover may have features against which disk contact is undesirable and could cause disk surface damage and associated loss of user data.
Moreover, typical specifications for mechanical shock robustness in the disk drive industry are becoming more stringent, especially for disk drives designed for mobile applications. To meet such specifications the disk drive must be able to survive more severe mechanical shocks. More severe shocks may cause impact between one or more disks and a feature of the disk drive base and/or the disk drive cover for which contact is undesirable, despite the existence of a nominal clearance between the two. Furthermore, the nominal clearance may not be practically increased to the extent necessary to prevent such impacts because of dimensional constraints and/or operational considerations (e.g. desired damping of disk vibration from close proximity of a large region of the disk surface to an adjacent region of the disk cover and/or base plate.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a disk drive design having an improved structure for limiting disk deflection in response to mechanical shocks.